


A Night In The Forest

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur makes the first move, Cold Weather, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped outside in the cold, Merlin and Arthur must find ways of keeping warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In The Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deinonychus_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinonychus_1/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Ночёвка в лесу](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159344) by [iris_means_rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iris_means_rainbow/pseuds/iris_means_rainbow)



> Written as a Christmas present for the delightful deinonychus_1 who gave the prompt “keeping warm”.

“This is ridiculous,” Arthur said, for the sixth time. Not that Merlin was keeping count. No, he was too busy shivering to death, his face feeling like it had frozen in place. “Where are my knights? They should be here by now.”

“The snow's too deep. The horses probably can't get through.”

“Then they should walk,” Arthur snapped. “Honestly, what do they want? The heir to Camelot to freeze to death with his servant?”

Merlin bristled. “As if anyone would remember me being here.”

“True,” Arthur replied with a glint in his eyes, “you are somewhat forgettable.”

“Only somewhat? I'm touched.”

Merlin ducked just in time as Arthur threw a snowball at his head.

“We should make a fire,” Arthur said, pointedly staring at Merlin and then the surrounding forest.

“We?” Merlin asked, knowing full well that the only one collecting fire wood would be him.

“I need to keep a look out for predators,” Arthur said with a smirk.

Merlin opened his mouth and then shut it again. Too easy. Instead he turned his back on Arthur, pulled his jacket closer around himself and headed off in search of firewood.

It wasn't an easy task. The snow was everywhere and all the likely looking firewood proved to be too damp to be useful. But then he found a small outcropping where a couple of small trees were growing, sheltered from the snow. He collected as many branches as he could carry and retraced his snowy footsteps back to where Arthur was impatiently waiting.

“You t-took y-your time,” Arthur muttered, teeth chattering. Merlin frowned but said nothing, knowing that Arthur would only take it the wrong way if he fussed.

Instead he set about clearing the area and making the fire. After a few minutes of hard work (and a tiny spark of magic), a roaring blaze was in front of them. Arthur eagerly spread his hands out to the warmth and began moving about, trying to restore circulation to his cold limbs. Merlin did the same.

“Pity we haven't got anything to roast over it,” Merlin said, wistfully, remembering fondly the horses with their supplies that had ridden off without them. Arthur merely glared at him.

“There's no other solution,” Arthur said after a moment's tense silence, “we will simply have to share body heat.”

Merlin stopped moving and stared. “We will?”

“Of course.” Arthur glared at him, as if daring him to say otherwise. There were many reasons why Merlin didn’t think that this would be a good idea, but none of the words to express as much wanted to make themselves known to him.

“O-kay,” Merlin said.

Arthur pointedly waited until Merlin sat down and hunched up near a tree, its branches having sheltered part of the ground. Arthur rolled his eyes and pushed himself close to Merlin. Merlin swallowed hard and forced himself not to move away from Arthur.

They hunched awkwardly like that for a moment, their knees brought up to their chests and their arms wrapped around their knees. Then Arthur looked at Merlin and Merlin looked back at him, and both of them started grinning.

“We should lie down, try and get some sleep,” Arthur suggested.

Merlin nodded. “That sounds like a good idea.”

They did just that then, Merlin turning so his back was to Arthur, and Arthur moving closer to him, after a moment even putting his arm around Merlin's waist, drawing them even closer together.

Merlin wished that it was awkward and uncomfortable, but really it was nothing of the sort. It felt _right_ to be lying there so entwined. As if it was where he was always supposed to be.

Slowly, with more care than he'd done many things this night, he laid his own hand on top of Arthur's and smiled when Arthur slowly entwined their fingers.

“Excellent idea,” Arthur said, his warm breath sending shivers along Merlin's spine, “keeping all extremities warm.”

Then he leaned down and licked at Merlin’s neck and Merlin was barely able to contain his groan.

“Of course, there are other ways of keeping warm,” Arthur said and Merlin did moan then. He'd never heard that low timbre in Arthur's voice before, but it was sending delicious waves of anticipation to his stomach.

“Arthur,” Merlin said, then hesitated. He really had no idea what words he was going to say, just that “stop” wasn't going to be one of them.

“Trust me,” Arthur whispered. And Merlin was completely undone. Arthur moved their hands down to Merlin's erection, already straining through the fabric of his trousers. With fumbling hands they pulled at Merlin's trousers until they were loose enough for their hands to move down and touch Merlin's cock.

“Arthur, please,” Merlin said, aware that he sounded almost as if he was begging.

“Shh,” Arthur said, speeding up his hand. Merlin had to shut his eyes, the world suddenly brighter, more alive to his senses. He could feel the magic bubbling beneath his skin, more aware of it now than he had ever been before, and it took all his concentration not to set it free. Instead he concentrated on the rough calluses on Arthur's fingers, the way he teased Merlin, slowly and then speeding up his movements until Merlin was only sensation, only desire.

He came with Arthur's name on his lips, and pushed back against Arthur's own erection, hissing as Arthur sought his completion against Merlin's back.

“Merlin,” Arthur whispered and then his shudders told Merlin that he too, was satisfied.

The air around them smelt of sex, so overpowering that Merlin could almost taste it. He hesitated for only a fraction before he turned around, so that he could face Arthur.

“I -” he began, wanting something, some recognition of what had just happened, and afraid that it wasn't going to come. But instead of words Arthur closed the distance between them and kissed Merlin as if his life depended on it. As if they were the only two people in the world.

Merlin returned the kiss just as fiercely, letting everything he'd ever felt about Arthur bleed into that perfect moment; he knew better than most that it would not last.

“Feeling warmer?” Arthur asked after a moment, his hand still on the small of Merlin's back, securing him to his side.

“Much,” Merlin agreed with a wide grin. He felt completely unable to contain his exuberance and delighted in the fond smile Arthur gifted him with.

“Then go to sleep,” Arthur said. “I'll keep watch.”

Merlin knew better than to argue so he just nodded and closed his eyes, snuffling as close to Arthur as he possibly could.

They may be stuck in the middle of the snow covered forest, but they had each other. And for now, that was all that mattered.


End file.
